forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Jorelas
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Nymean Biographies When Jorell was defeated by the Ni'novian Empire, his body was not left behind. Instead, it was taken back to the secure vaults on Nulvar by Trivas himself and put into stasis. There, the body lay for over seven years until Trivas dared unleash a new project. At the time, the Ni'novian Empire was losing the Galaxial War and Trivas desired to enlist a powerful man capable of leading a government to help turn the tide. Knowing the project would be frowned upon, he conducted it in secret and spent many days at various times working on it. Jorell's body was taken out of stasis and cloned using technology Thrawn had left on Nirauan and the same technology used to clone many of the other Sith's bodies. Several copies were made just in case something went wrong in the process. Jorell's brain was deep scanned and parts of his memory were recovered. Still, the memories were not complete so Trivas had several Nymean technicians spend over a year developing and implanting memories both from historical records of Jorell's past as well as other implanted memories provided by Trivas. Some of Trivas' own memories and personality traits were added as well. The result was a collection of memories from several sources carefully blended to make a complete set spanning from childhood to adulthood. With the memories intact a careful implantation process was underwent to get the memories into the clones. Many clones were wiped in the process of the implantation. Several more were flawed and were insane as result. Only one was found to be normal and stable, the rest were destroyed after. This clone, Jorell Cresh4, was a superb leader having utilized both Trivas' strategic skill, Jorell's driven personality, traits from several prominent leaders from Nymean leaders. The scientists also implanted into his memory several thousand battles and fighting styles so he would better understand each. To further his ability, the Jorell Cresh4 was cloned into a body with the biological age of 25 and with muscles that spoke of a well trained individual. Several training programs and tests were conducted after he decanted to get him adjusted to his true self. This clone never met Trivas in the flesh, but was able to encounter and spend a great amount of time with the spirit form of Trivas. In truth, most of Trivas' time after being summoned by Scyrone was spent tutoring and assisting Cresh4. For two months, he tutored directly with Trivas putting his head knowledge of the Force into practical action. He developed his skills with the lightsaber to become as formidable as Jorell himself was. Trivas even provided him Jorell's own lightsaber which was taken by Trivas at Jorell's last battle. Cresh4 never took a proper Chiss name, but did desire to be named Jorelas, a mixture of his template's and Trivas' names. He was adopted by Trivas to help make up for the lack of normal life and to give him more authority in the eyes of the Nymeans. Jorelas became the spokesperson for Trivas and while he held no official rank, his word carried a significant amount of authority.